elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Small medal
Small medals are valuable currency that can be swapped for rare and sometimes powerful items at Miral and Garok's Workshop, south of Noyel. In Elona+: * once you've completed the Main Quest and can visit South Tyris, you can use them at the Deep-sea castle to buy lunches which will increase or decrease your age. * you can re-roll the type of a material kit with Garokk at the cost of a scroll of superior material and a small medal. * can be used in some pot for fusion recipes. Places to Find Medals *Passing directly over a hidden medal will display a *twinkle* message, this does not seem to be dependent on Perception. *Searching the ground in towns may result in a "You sense something." message, which appears when you are within 6 steps of the medal in an 11x11 block of tiles centered on the medal. When you are at most two steps away from the medal (a 5x5 area of 25 tiles), it will become a "You see something shining." message. Once you are on top of it and search again, the medal will be placed on the ground. Medals found in this way are not random and will be in the same place if a new character is created. Note that having walls or closed doors in the way doesn't make any difference: you can get the "you see something shining" message even if the medal is on the other side of a wall. *Can be part of the reward for beating the boss of a random dungeon. *Treasure Balls *Any containers. Check every chest and safe even in town. *Marriage *Hidden treasure (using treasure map) *Thrown by listening NPCs while performing *The spell "Wizard's Harvest" has a small chance of giving these *Silver Bells may drop these *You may find them while mining, though this is very rare *Very rarely it will be requested in an "I want it!" quest, which means the target of the quest will have one in their inventory **You can trade with the target by taking the quest, but remember that you'll lose fame if you don't then give it to the requestor List of static medals in the game Vernis (13) *Inside the pool of water with the cat statue. First row from the bottom, third from the left. *Inn, third bedroom from the left, directly in front of the bed. *Behind the fruit tree that is near the inn. *Room with the girl who gives you the slime quest, the tile left to her bed. *Room with the kid who gives you the puppy cave quest, in front of the table(the one to the right of the cupboard). *Building to the north of the blacksmith. Top room with the canvas, in front of the bed to the left. *West side of town, to the left of the blacksmith building, directly above one of the brown mining carts. *Pub, to the right of the piano. *Above the ID NPC shop, in the small alleyway, one tile SE of the extreme right brown mining cart. *Slime dungeon, room with the furniture, middle row, third tile from the left. *In the slime dungeon, last room, third row from the top, 2nd tile from the right. *Slime dungeon, last room, bottom row, 3rd tile from the left. *In front of the tombstone in the graveyard that has its top cut off by the end of the map. Cyber Dome (3) *Just above the black crystal in the room with the luxury bed. *In the bottom right corner, outside the dome, against the wall. *In the room east of the altar, under the bed. Yowyn (6) *Directly in front of the quest sign board. *Behind the fruit tree south of the information shop. *In the smaller of the two rooms at the SW corner of town, 2 steps in. *In the elder's house at the NW corner of town, 2 squares under the far right bed. *Above the pick in the field north of the inn. *Below the novice knight who gives the quest to kill yeek chief. Palmia (12) *From the bottom left corner of the map, 1 square right, 4 squares up. *On the east side of town, in the first of three small empty houses, the bottom right corner. *North of the two fountains, in the storeroom on the left. (View Location) *In the SW pool of water, bottom right tile. *In the north pool of water, extreme NE tile. *In the room south of the throne room, extreme SE tile. *In front of the king's bed. *In the room north of the general goods vendor on the east side of town, near the east wall. (View Location) *Outside the Arena Master's building, southeast of the two trees. (View Location) *In the building south of the pub, in front of the single suit of armor. *In the area with the fountains and benches, to the right of the SW bench. *From the Northeast corner of the map 1 square left and 8 squares down Embassy (3) *One square above the cat statue in the bottom-left corner. *One square above the cat statue in the bottom-right corner. *In the third room from the left, next to the single cupboard. Lumiest (8) *Extreme SE corner of the pub. *In the room with the informer, between the 2 bunk beds. *SW of the tree that is north of the elder's house. *NE of the elder's house. (View Location) *At the inn, in the middle of the 3 bedrooms, to the right of the bed. *In the Baker's, between the dining tables. *Extreme NW corner of Lumiest by the water *NE corner of containers those are across from trainer and wizard's house Lumiest Graveyard (2) *In between the lower-left candlestick and the altar. *On the grave furthest to the right. Noyel (9) *2 tile east of the holy cross in the chapel. *Underneath the fire giant, you can get this medal without freeing the giant by teleporting him (with a rod of teleportation, or the spell teleport other). *Extreme SE corner of the town, in the tile between 2 rocks. *In a hole next to the Holy Well on the very North East side. *NE of the city chart. (View Location) *From the city's main entrance (by the pub), directly behind the lamp post on the left. *In the house to the left of Pael's, in front of the bed. *Behind the dead tree to the left of the informer and wizard's room. *Between the snow scarecrows, on the right field. The Truce Grounds (3) *Behind (1 square above) three of the immovable pillars. Port Kapul (8) *On the middle of the easternmost bridge. (View Location) *Left of the blue treasure machine in the Arena building, under the candle. *Near the food vendor, between the hole in the wares at bottom of the map. (View Location) *One square above the palm tree, and one square to the right of the noticeboard in front of the inn. *Behind the lamp post in the far NW corner of town. *Behind the lamp post south of the magic vendor. *In the middle room of the 3 at the SE corner of town. *In the second landing-stage (from top to bottom) left of the boat. Derphy (8) *In the left side of the pub, one tile below the slot machine on the left. *In the middle room of the inn, below the bunk bed. *Right side of the city, behind the second dead tree south of the gate. *In the storage room near the east gate, dead center. *In 's house(left of the storage room from the last medal), the bottom left corner. *In the top-right corner of the map, one left and two up from the dead tree. *One tile southeast of the top-left corner of the map. *In the identification NPC's building (bottom-left with a dirt floor), in the bottom-left corner. Miral and Garok's Workshop (3) *Behind the tree that is south of the Garok's workshop. *Between the two beds in the NE room. *Six squares West and three squares North of the West door, behind the tree. (View Location) Larna (7) *In the pub, just south of the grand piano. *In the hot spring, three steps west of the inner tube. *In the hot spring, south of the westmost chochin. *In the hot spring, two steps south of the northmost chochin. *Near the Return mage, between two of the eastern beds. *In the northern ruins, behind a hook-shaped outcropping. *In the northern ruins, at the far northeast. Sisters Mansion (6) *Four on the face of the girl; one on the ribbon, one on the ear, on at the top right corner of her eye, and one just SE of her mouth. *One in front of the bathtub in the NE room of the house. *One left of the bed in the NW corner of the house. Doujou (6) only * SW corner of the map, SW corner of the room with the 3 futons * SW corner of the map, stand in the north-most doorway of the futon room and move 2 steps up. * SE in the sand pit, 2 steps east of the tree in the pit. * Main room - Nazuna the instructor is standing on it. You'll have to teleport her away. * Above the main room, 1 step down from the carnations. * NW corner of the map, in the middle of the bridge across the pond. Ancient Castle (3) *Last floor, left treasure room, in front of the SE suit of armor. *Last floor, right treasure room, in front of the NW suit of armor. *Last floor, on the chessboard. (View Location) Tower of Fire (3) *One behind the out of place pillar NE of where you enter the room. *One behind the third pillar of the row of pillars SE of where you enter the room. *One at the eastern most point of the room. Crypt of the Damned (3) *One in the most northwest point of the last floor. *One a tile NW of the southern chest on the last floor. *One near the pentagram in the eastern room on the last floor. Forts of Chaos (All) (5) *All three Forts of Chaos have small medals hidden at the very end of the passage, in the wide room where each of the three respective bosses awaits. **One step south of the right bejeweled chest. **Two steps east of the center pentagram. **Three steps north, four steps west of the center pentagram. **Seven steps east, one step south of the center pentagram. **Six steps west, two steps south of the center pentagram. North Tyris South Border (0) * No medals here. (Elona+ 1.52f) Category:Items Category:Precious items